Moonstripe's New Home
by Basil Psyche
Summary: Moonstripe and his adopted son Diamondpaw set out to find a new home...the critters at Redwall Abbey might help them make this decision.


Moonstripe's New Home  
---------------  
This is my first Redwall fanfic so please read and review!  
---------------  
  
  
Moonstripe, the badger, was a traveler roaming the woods of Mossflower. Moonstripe came from the north and disliked it's rough ways. He was looking for a more peaceful life so her came to Mossflower. He lived in a big oak tree that was close to a river named River Moss. Moonstripe found a young orphaned hare named Diamondpaw many seasons ago.  
  
Diamondpaw was very quick and agile for his age and would runs errands for Moonstripe such as gathering food. He became his son. The rain constantly fell the past few days. Mossflower Woods had become wet and dreary.  
  
Moonstripe looked out the window. "When well this blasted rain ever stop." He looked down the road and saw something that made his jaw drop. It was a wildcat traveling south pulling a cart. Moonstripe had an experience with a wildcat before. He rarely talked about it.  
  
"Where you going Moonstripe? Out and about for a brisk morning stroll in the rain, wot?"  
  
Moonstripe went into his chamber and got a long iron lance. On his way out he grabbed a cloak. He quickly put it on and set out to find the wildcat. He walked through the undergrowth to avoid detection by the wildcat. He ran ahead of the wildcat and waited. He jumped out in front of the wildcat and to his surprise the wildcat jumped back and yelled "Don't hurt me!!" in a low toned voice. Moonstripe through down his lance and asked the wildcat "Who are you and what is your business in Mossflower."  
  
As the wildcat calmed down he replied, "I am known as Firefur because of my deep red fur. I am delivering a cart full of herbs and spices to Redwall Abbey."  
  
"Redwall Abbey you say. I have never heard of this Redwall place. How do I know that you are not bluffing. Where is it?''  
  
"Fine then. I'll take you there if you don't believe me. This way!"  
  
Moonstripe picked of his lance and followed Firefur to Redwall Abbey. Firefur was having a tough time pulling the heavy cart so Moonstripe offered to help him with it. When they teamed up the cart went along a lot faster. They soon arrived at the abbey.   
  
"Welcome to Redwall Abbey my children! Ah, it's good to see you again Firefur. Who is this guest you bring?",the Abbott of Redwall said. ''Friends and guests are always welcome! Would you like to stay for the Festival of the Forest?"  
  
Moonstripe nodded and they both entered the abbey. Moonstripe was surprised by the size of the abbey. It was like nothing he ever saw. He stayed and enjoyed the festivities for that night. The dwellers of the abbey were very nice. So kind and always offering to refill his drink whenever it was empty. Mostly mice occupied the abbey but other woodland creatures lived here too. The animals seemed to look up to him both metaphorically and literally. Even the young mice, hedgehogs, otters, and other woodland critters which were known simply as Dibbuns looked up to him. That night he told them a ghost story around the huge fire.  
  
"Ooh!!!! Again, again! That wasn't scary. Not one bit!", a young mole said while shaking with fear. This brought out a cheerful laugh from Moonstripe. As he sat and looked at the moon he begin thinking about his future. He began thinking about Diamondpaw's future. This Redwall place seems like a safe peaceful place. It'll be a lot better then that small tree home which is bound to be attacked by vermin one day. It's such a likely target. He fell asleep with that and other ideas in his head.  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny. Moonstripe woke up early to have a small chat with the Abbott. It was a very important conversation so he had it when the other Redwall dwellers were asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to talk to you at this hour."  
  
"No, no. Don't be sorry. I was already up for my morning stroll."  
  
"I remember talking to you last night about these issues. Well I've made up my mind. I'd like to become a permanent resident of Redwall Abbey along with my son Diamondpaw. This is the perfect place for me and Diamondpaw. A calm peaceful place....." His voiced trailed off.  
  
"That's great to hear! We can get your rooms ready by tonight. Oh, I can't wait to meet this Diamondpaw. Why don't you and Firefur go and fetch your possessions and Diamondpaw. His cart will be quite useful."  
  
"I can't wait until Diamondpaw sees Redwall. It's like a dream come true! He may be able to stay alone for a night but I really should go get him. "  
  
Firefur and Moonstripe headed out on the path an hour later. They weren't holding a heavy load like when they came to the abbey so they were fairly quick. They arrived at the tree home with Diamondpaw waiting on a branch. He greeted them as they came up the road.  
  
"Father you're home! Where were you?", Diamondpaw asked in a excited way. "Who's that over there?"  
  
"That's Firefur. He showed me Redwall Abbey. Oh, and I wouldn't be calling this old oak ''home'' anymore.''  
  
Diamondpaw looked at him in a confused way. Moonstripe quickly explained everything to Diamondpaw. Diamondpaw was a little confused at first but all questions were answered. After they all ate lunch, they packed up whatever they could fit onto the cart. They would come back and get whatever was left later. They took precautions by covering up the openings with moss as to keep people out. As they made the trip back Moonstripe described Redwall to Diamondpaw. They could now see the huge red sandstone walls. As they pulled into the entrance the Abbott came up to them. Diamondpaw looked around the place his eyes widening.  
  
"Welcome Diamondpaw. Welcome to Redwall Abbey, your new home!" , the Abbott said in a gentle voice. 


End file.
